


ya like jazz?

by TheLady007



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bee Movie AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not a good writer, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pining Miya Atsumu, Somehow, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, What is grammar?, Why Did I Write This?, a love square between two bees and two humans, akaashi and bokuto are atsumu's parents, and they are bees, apparently it's called miyakage, but not actually, endgame kageatsu btw, i dont know, i hope its funny, i hope somewhere far from this au, kags and atsumu are best friends, not actually, or atsukage, this piece of art is in fact cursed, whats their ship name anyway?, where is osamu?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLady007/pseuds/TheLady007
Summary: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.The bee, of course, flies anywaybecause bees don't care what humans think is impossible.Bee Movie AU. No one ever needed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 15





	ya like jazz?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the brain damage I will cause in the future.

To most bees, it was an important day, their graduation. After three days of grade school, three days of high school, and three days of college. They were finally at the most significant crossroad of their lives.

And it started the same for Atsumu too. After all, he was excited about his new life. He woke up with enough enthusiasm to fly to the farther parts of the world. Choosing between his sweaters was always a tough job. And he decided to go with his lucky one. Unlike his other shirts, which were yellow and black, this one was black and yellow. He wanted to shine a little among his peers, after all. After fashioning his hair with fuzz gell, he was finally ready.

"Tsumu, breakfast is ready." his father shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!"

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror one last time before heading towards the stairs. It was at that moment, his phone, which was also his antenna started to ring. Even before he answered the call, he knew that it was from his childhood friend and dear companion Tobio. They've always together from the moment they hatched from their eggs to this day. And he hoped it wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Atsumu greeted his buddy with the same enthusiasm. But from his voice, he knew that his best friend was trying to hide his nervousness with overexcitement.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Tobio said earnestly.

"Can't believe it." He chuckled at his friend's cuteness and lifted his head to look at the honeycomb-shaped clock at the wall.

"I'll pick you up." Realizing he was getting late, Atsumu closed his phone with a sincere smile. And he flew downstairs and reached the kitchen.

Atsumu was living with his two fathers. Keiji Akaashi and Kōtarō Bokuto. Akaashi was working as an editor at the HoneyTimes, the bestselling newspaper of their hive. And Bokuto was a professional Honeyball player, in fact, one of the best in his field. They were together ever since their high school days. It was adorable to see how in love they were. Even though it took a while for him to get used to having a family again, being part of their family was incredible. Ever since they adopted him, he was feeling like his life was finally going on track. Despite being a total perfectionist when it comes to his job, Akaashi was one of the best fathers anyone can ever hope for. Both of them were. They were both caring and understanding, a type of people who can be trusted with everything.

Their kitchen like always had that sweet scent Atsumu used to. It was a distinct smell from honey, and he loved it.  
Akaashi was preparing cinnamon baked doughnuts, which was quite surprising because he hated the smell of cinnamon with passion. Atsumu planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled brightly.

"I see you're excited for the big day," Akaashi said, returning his smile while ruffling his hair.

Trying to escape from the attack on his hair Atsumu turned and pouted at his still chuckling father. And he stole one doughnut from the pile. Every morning he was shaping his hair delicately, and every morning Akaashi was ruining it like it was his life goal. With a hope that he could find some sympathy, he turned to his last resort. But Bokuto was just humming cheerfully while drinking his coffee with an unnecessary amount of sugar. And he wasn't being interested in what was going on between his husband and their son.

"You'll look so much better once you stop using all that stuff on your hair, Tsumu." Akaashi tried to defend his actions. And like a responsible soon-to-be an adult bee, Atsumu blew a raspberry to his father. Bokuto laughed at their antics.

"You know, you and Kageyama can always choose to play professionally and join my team. Bokuto stated with his carefree smile.

Atsumu nodded to show he was listening but didn't respond. If it were days ago, he would be bouncing on his feet with excitement. But now he wasn't sure if that was the life he wanted to live. After noticing his silence, Akaashi continued.

"No matter what job you want to pursue, We're very proud of you, son." Earning another smile from Atsumu. It took five minutes and three doughnuts for him to remember his graduation. Atsumu cursed when the realization that he was, in fact, really late hit. After hugging his fathers, he turned to reach the door.

"Wave to us! We'll be in row 457,000." was the last thing he heard before leaving the house.

His car was uncanny honey yellow, just like everything they own. It was his fathers' high school graduation gift, which was rather pointless when you think they can fly. However, he ended up having a weird connection with his car, despite its colour. Reaching to Tobio's house usually didn't take more than five minutes, and today was no exception. Tobio was waiting for him with a scowl on his face. Tobio Kageyama was one of the tallest among his peers. With his impressively sharp glare, he could intimidate many others. Though it never actually worked on him. He was sending glares to Atsumu as he was getting into the car. Latter returned his friend's frown with a lazy smile.

"You're late."

"I missed you too, Tobio." He chirped.

"And aren't you excited for today, what's with that expression?"

"It doesn't change the fact that we're late because of you again."

Atsumu shrugged as an answer. "We don't have to hurry, the only thing we end up missing will be vice-president's speech anyway."

"Though I'm sorry for keeping you two lovebirds apart," said Atsumu, sending one of his cheekiest smiles. Finally doing the trick and making him slightly blush. Tobio not so lightly punched his shoulder as a response.

"Anyway, what happened to your hair?" Tobio changed the subject while trying to fix Atsumu's ruined hair. He was not finding it necessary to answer Atsumu's accusations. The only thing he knew about Tobio's crush was that they're from the same class. But for some reason, he kept it from everyone, even from his oldest and dearest friend. If Tobio didn't want to talk about his hidden crush, he wasn't going to push him. But it also didn't mean he wasn't going to tease him until he revealed that person. So far, he only managed to make him blush a couple of times, but it wasn't enough for Tobio to spill the beans. Every passing day his curiosity over the identity of that person was increasing. And every passing day, it pained him more to see his friend wasn't trusting him with his crush. The traces left with Tobio's fingers diverted his train of thoughts.

Tobio was focused on fixing Atsumu's hair, and it gave him a chance to study his friend. Tobio had dark blue eyes, which reminded him of stormy skies or deep seas. Atsumu didn't want to be dramatic, but he kind of wanted to drown in them. He had an honest and open expression, which made him feel butterflies in his stomach, which was scientifically impossible, to begin with. He blinked rapidly and evaded looking at Tobio's eyes. Deciding it was better to focus on the road ahead. He didn't want to explain to his fathers how he ended up crashing the car because he was so distracted by his friend's eyes. Eventually concluding it was better now, Tobio finally withdrew his hand from Atsumu's hair. He tried to change topics again when he realized Atsumu was avoiding his eyes.

"By the way, heard about Naoharu?" 

Atsumu approved. "Though there is no way I'm going to his funeral."

"Everybody knows, sting someone, you die." He continued with apathy.

Tobio didn't comment about the tone of his voice. The downhearted atmosphere changed when they reached incorporating amusement park road, which was built not too long ago. Even though Atsumu didn't like the general idea behind its construction, he wasn't going to deny it was fun. He also wasn't going to deny that his heart skipped a little when he heard Tobio's giggle.

Finally reaching their destination, he parked the car at the first place he found. And just like how he predicted, the vice-president was still talking when they flew to their seats. Both of them stumbled forward with a smack they took over their head, which was their school graduation cap.

"You guys are late again," said Sugawara dauntedly. Koushi Sugawara was generally a pleasant person. Atsumu was highlighting "generally" because he could become pretty vicious when he wanted to. 

"It's all because of him," Tobio said while raising his hands to surrender, shoving his friend to fire in the process. Atsumu acted as a bullet shot him as a response. Suga only rolled his eyes to their antics.

Vice-president finished his speech with "That concludes our ceremonies."

Everyone threw their caps simultaneously, and with the excited atmosphere of their classmates, their initial enthusiasm was back.

And then he continued with something they didn't hear at all because of the shouting. The tiny tubes speedily launched yellow construction caps on to their heads.

"Will we pick our job today?" Tobio asked, shifting his attention to Atsumu.

He shrugged, "I heard it's just orientation." while trying to correct the cap on his head. There go his and Tobio's collective efforts to fix his hair.

Tobio nudged him when he noticed his trademark ''My hair is ruined sulking.''

"Whoa! Heads up! Here we go."

The sides of the platform they were seated rose so it could turn it into that boat-shaped tram, which would show them the honey factory.

''Keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times.''

The factory tour was a disaster, and jobs were just like he suspected. Now that he confirmed his doubts, he could start looking for a perfect job. At least he could try. Atsumu remembered their initial plan. After their orientation, they were going to celebrate it with some good old-fashioned honey liqueur. But, he didn't think he was in the right mindset to drink at this point. Tobio was also silent, which wasn't something rare per se, but he felt weird anyway. Atsumu weighed his options, yet nothing felt right. He sighed mostly to himself, but he managed to attract Tobio's attention. It was at that moment he realized that they'd reached the hangar. His day was becoming greater as it progressed. Now he had to deal with The Pollen Jocks, a group of special bees selected from the moment they hatched from their eggs. Obviously, He wasn't jealous of their freedom.

The wind, which was brought by Pollen Jocks, spread pollen on them. He shook them off uninterestedly. But then for the second time on that day, he stumbled forward, this time with the power of female bees who bulldoze through everything and everyone to reach the jocks. Thank Queen Tobio was there to stop him from getting lost in the shuffle. And with Tobio's help, he succeeded at getting his arse up from the pavement. But, he wasn't expecting to see Tobio's blushing face when he lifted his head. He felt an unfamiliar feeling of dread; that person was around. Tobio's hidden crush was somewhere nearby. He looked around to see any suspects. It could be anyone from their class, or he was just reading to much into it. But he decided to give it a shot anyway.

"Hey Tobio I don't know if it's just me but I feel like I saw some of those girls before, most likely in our class, is your crush one of them?"

But before he had a chance to get any reaction from Tobio, They both bounced with the loud greeting they heard.

"Yoohoo"

When they turned, they saw the taller bee standing behind them with a smile. That bee had dark brown hair which swept outside, and it looked a crown, and bee's smile was screaming "I'm trouble.". Plus, The stranger was wearing a leather jacket, which was usually worn by pollen jocks.

Tobio greeted stranger politely after quickly regaining his composure, leaving Atsumu with questions about the identity of that stranger.

"Tobio-chan, long time no see, how you been doing?" The stranger asked with a disgustingly carefree attitude, Atsumu wanted to punch him for no logical reason at that moment. It took around two minutes to understand why, he concluded it was because of the stranger's voice tone and that fake smile he was giving.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to me, how rude?" the stranger asked while turning his attention to Atsumu. He knew that the stranger was analyzing him.

"That's Oikawa Tooru, Tsum. He was my cooking instructor in college." Tobio specified without caring about the stranger's actually no Oikawa's whining.

He felt like he won a victory over Oikawa for some reason and something clicked in his mind at the very same moment. He extended his hand quickly without giving Tobio a chance to introduce him.

"Atsumu Miya, I'm glad I finally had the honour to meet that particular cooking instructor who burned down the kitchen."

Their conversation continued with Atsumu's and Oikawa's so-called teasing, which was mostly them subtly insulting each other while Tobio stayed silent. Atsumu knew, he was close to snapping to Oikawa when Iwaizumi finally arrived to save them from a crisis called Oikawa. He knew latter from the earlier parts of his life. Thanks to him, he now had all the essential people in his life. 

He greeted Iwaizumi obeisantly without caring about the Oikawa's confused expression.

''It's been a while.''

''Miya, Kageyama, how you guys been doing?''

Before he had a chance to answer, however, Oikawa stepped forward, interrupting potentially productive dialogue between him and Iwaizumi.

''How you all know each other?'' He vocalized. They knew Iwaizumi from their old days. Iwaizumi left Oikawa's question unanswered, simply nodded to the other two and started to drag the latter behind him.

"Iwaizumi-san!'' Atsumu shouted behind them.

''How can I join to royal nectar force?" He heard Oikawa's snicker but succeeded at calming himself and not punching him.

"I was the fastest bee in my class, I believe I can pull it off." He continued overconfidently.

Iwaizumi waited for Tobio to stop his friend from making a fool of himself. He learned that it was their friendship dynamic from the limited time he spent with them. However, when he looked at Tobio, Iwaizumi saw that he was nodding approvingly.

Under the confused looks of Oikawa, he sighed and flew towards the boys.

"First of all, it won't be easy and I don't even know if we have a place for someone else right now." He looked into Atsumu's eyes with a search of uncertainty.

Having been satisfied with his resolution, he continued, "But if you came here at nine sharp tomorrow, I can arrange a test flight."

"Though, it doesn't mean you will or can join the force immediately, especially without proving yourself." Iwaizumi said before returned to drag a gaping Oikawa.

Atsumu just nodded behind them. Was he excited for having a chance like this? Totally. Was this what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? He wasn't so sure of that. Atsumu turned to Tobio to study his expression. He was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stop his voice from cracking as he spoke.

"I want you to promise me that you are going to be extra careful when you're outside, okay?"

"I'm not losing you too."

Atsumu knew his friend more than anyone in this world and knew how hard it was for him to show his emotions sometimes. But right now, he could see obvious worry and happiness in his eyes. Even though he was worried about Atsumu, he was also happy because his friend was doing what he wanted. Atsumu pulled him in for a hug. 

The Drive back home was silent, but it wasn't awkward by any means. Tobio him hugged tightly one more time and kissed his cheek before he got out of the car.

''You'll need luck for tomorrow and don't forget to call,'' He said after closing the car door. Trying to suppress his rising blush, he just nodded. 

Atsumu hastily shook his head to clear his mind from Tobio-centric thoughts. And then he reached the door of his house. The problem was, how he was going to tell fathers' that he might join pollen jocks? He knew they would be supportive of him no matter what he ended up choosing, but it didn't stop the worry growing at the back of his mind. His train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt his father's arm around his shoulder.

''Keeeiijjjii'' Bokuto shouted to close to his ear for it to be comfortable and ended up causing him to wince.

''Tsum-Tsum is back.''

Realizing his discomfort Bokuto decreased the volume of his tone and turned his head to Atsumu.

''Have you decide what your dream job is?'' Bokuto questioned curiously.

''Well, there's a lot of choices.''

''But you only get one.''

"Father, I don't think I could work at Honey Factory."

"Ohhh, Thank Queen, can you imagine him working as Stirrer, Keiji?''

Akaashi appeared with a questioning look on his face.  
''Hmm.'' He gestured a thinking motion.

''Not exactly, I think he has better grades to be stirrer anyway, unlike certain someone I know.'' He said with a self-satisfied smile earning a loud whine from his husband.

They started to bicker about everything and nothing at that moment. Usually, Atsumu's fathers' teasing was fun to watch. But, right now, he was having a crisis, and he demanded attention from his parents. 

''No one's listening to me!'' He cried out silently.

"I could say anything right now." He continued exaggeratively, changing tactics.

"I'm going to marry with Tobio.''

''Adopt two human kids and move to Brazil."

Finally drawing their attention, He pouted.

Recognizing that it was Atsumu's, ''I'm going through something serious and demand your awareness pout.'' Akaashi wrapped his arms around Atsumu and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry for not listening."

Feeling left out, Bokuto joined their cuddle and questioned.

"Wouldn't it be difficult for you to raise human Kids?"

"Though, I wouldn't mind having Kageyama as our son-in-law," Akaashi said teasingly.

He didn't blush; at least he hoped that he didn't. But the knowing look on father's face was saying otherwise. It was worrying him to think, Akaashi might be aware of something Atsumu wasn't.

"I was just testing if you guys were listening that's all," he said defensively.

"Whatever you say, 'Tsumu."

'' By the way, what were you going to say Tsum-Tsum?''

'' Oh, I came across Iwaizumi today, and he said I could join their test flight tomorrow, would it be a problem?''

'' Not necessarily, if you promise us that you'll be very careful.'' Atsumu nodded and hugged his fathers more tightly. He felt like he was loved again.

🐝

The watchtower was showing nine sharp, and he was at the hangar door.

''All right, we've got the sunflower patch in quadrant nine...'' 

Atsumu was surprised to hear the Commander's speech because he was a little far away from the departure runway to be able to overhear their voices. He felt the pressure of his heartbeats in his head as he approached the runway.

He could see Iwaizumi and Oikawa from where he was standing. Iwaizumi acknowledged him with a nod and stepped forward to greet him, and then introduced other members of The Royal Pollen Force. For the briefing, he was placed at the right side of the Iwaizumi.

The Commander, whose name is Daichi, continued his speech.

'' If anyone's feeling brave, there's a Korean deli on 83rd street that gets their roses today.''

''That means it's not accessible for a rookie cadet.'' He continued sternly without breaking the eye contact with Atsumu.

''You got a rain advisory today, and as you all know, bees cannot fly in the rain.''

''So be careful.''

''As always, watch your brooms, hockey sticks, dogs, birds, bears and bats.''

''Also, I got a couple of reports of root beer being poured on us.''

''Futakuchi's in a home because of it, babbling like a cicada!

''That's awful.'' Atsumu murmured to himself.

''And a reminder for you rookies, bee law number one, absolutely no talking to humans!''

''All right, launch positions!''

''Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz!''  
The Members of the Royal Force sang as they positioned themselves to take off.

''Black and yellow!'' Commander shouted.

''You ready for this, Miya?'' asked Iwaizumi.

''Yeah. Yeah, bring it on.'' Atsumu nodded.

''Antennae, check.''

''Nectar pack, check.''

''Wings, check.''

''Stinger, check.

''Let's move it out!'' Atsumu heard Commander's voice through a megaphone.

''Pound those petunias,'' He was probably continuing his shouting, but Atsumu wasn't hearing him anymore. With the take-off signal. He was finally free or that what he believed at that moment. 

But the life outside their safe hive wasn't like what he expected. It all started with bright blues and greens. And all those colourful, odorous flowers he got to see this closely. He even learned the secret code of pollination. But all of those good deeds disappeared when they came across to those people—those people who play a sport similar to Honeyball. One careless mistake and he was stuck on that weird three coloured ball. And after three minutes of simultaneous shouting, he was finally free from that ball with the help of that random car's grills. But his problems continued the grow every second he spent outside. First, he scared the hell out of those people in the random car and almost got crushed under a magazine. And secondly, he could see dark clouds gathering in the sky, and he was lost. So he decided to take cover in that little balcony with flowers. From the windows, he could see three human entering the house. The first human was relatively shorter than his friends, and he had unruly, orange hair and brown eyes. He reminded of The Sun to Atsumu. The second human had dark olive-brown hair and matching dark olive eyes; he had larger and more muscular build than the other humans in the house. The last human had an average build, unlike his peers; he had copper-coloured hair that's parted unevenly into two sides. To be honest, Atsumu was interested in the first human, so he made the biggest mistake of his life and entered the house from the window. And end up being stuck in the house thanks to his brilliance; also, he almost crushed by second human's large boots. But his hero, which was human number one saved him. In opposition, human number three was whining about how he was allergic to bees and how he could die. The number one won the argument between humans and rescued him with the help of a cup.

Now he was sitting at one of the flowerpots located at that balcony waiting for other humans to leave so he could thank number one.  
That person saved his life after all what kind bee he would be if he left without thanking his rescuer. 

''All right, here it goes.'' He muttered after other humans finally left the house.

Atsumu was flying behind number one's back, trying to grow a spine to talk to him. So he ended up sputtering first nonsense came to his mind when he found himself face to face with number one.

''Ya like jazz?''


End file.
